Jill Valentine
Jill Valentine to Amerykańska Specjalna Agentka Operacyjna (SOA) należąca do specjalnej jednostki wojskowej walcząca z bio-terroryzmem na świecie (B.S.A.A). Biografia Jill Valentine – Amerykanka, urodzona w 1974 roku, jedna z głównych postaci kobiecych w serii gier komputerowych Resident Evil. Kiedy rozpoczyna się akcja serii, Jill jest członkiem S.T.A.R.S. czyli S''pecjalnej Jednostki Taktyczno-Ratowniczej w mieście Raccon. Jej pierwszą poważną misją związaną z pracą w obrębie tej organizacji było spenetrowanie i zebranie informacji w willi Spencerów. Jill jest również głównym bohaterem trzeciej części gry pt. Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. W tym epizodzie zadaniem policjantki jest wydostanie się z miasta opanowanego przez nieznanego wirusa. Bohaterka jest również jedną z czołowych postaci filmu kinowego, który został wydany pod nazwą: Resient Evil Apokalipsa. Wraz z grupą ocalałych musi wydostać się z miasta przed planowaną ''czystką. W piątej części gry Jill jest pod kontrolą Alberta Weskera, który kontroluje ją za pomocą urządzenia na jej klatce piersiowej. 'Incydent w posiadłości Spencera' thumb|left|185px|Jill Valentine podczas incydentu w posiadłości Spencera - 24 Lipca 1998 ''W nocy z 23 lipca 1998 roku S.T.A.R.S. został wysłany na obrzeża miasta Raccon celem wyjaśnienia okoliczności tajemniczych morderstw dokonujących się w tamtym rejonie. Podczas przeszukiwania terenu grupa została zaatakowana przez agresywne psy. Ratując się ucieczką, Jill wraz z towarzyszami dostali się do posiadłości zamieszkiwanej niegdyś przez naukowca, który wykonywał tajemnicze eksperymenty na organizmach żywych za pośrednictwem zagadkowego wirusa mutującego zarażonego i zmieniając jego strukturę komórkową. Zadaniem Jill było przeszukanie części posiadłości. Podczas wędrówki po gmachu niejednokrotnie jest wspierana przez swojego kolegę z zespołu, Barry'ego Burtona. Misja zespołu zakończyła się zniszczeniem dorobku naukowego Spencera za pomocą ładunków wybuchowych zdetonowanych w posiadłości. Podczas stworzenia oryginalnego ''Resident Evil ''Jill została kreowana jako fizycznie słabszy bohater serii. Miała jednak możliwość zbierania większej ilości przedmiotów, a w trakcie rozgrywki dysponowała również lepszym uzbrojeniem. 'Incydent w Raccoon City' thumb|Jill podczas pobytu w Raccoon City - 28 Sierpnia 1998 '' Po zakończonej misji S.T.A.R.S. poproszono o pogłębienie śledztwa w sprawie działalności Umbrelli. Firma wyparła się odpowiedzialności za incydent. Część grupy zdecydowała się wyjechać za granicę, aby prowadzić śledztwo dotyczące funkcjonowania Umberlli Jill postanowiła zostać w mieście, aby dogłębnie zbadać działalność interesu w jego obrębie. W jej planach było również dołączenie do pozostałych członków załogi po zakończeniu dochodzenia. Dwa miesiące później, śledztwo w sprawie działalności Umbrelli wstrzymano z powodu rozpowszechnienia się tajemniczego Wirusa T. Jill była jedną z niewielu, którzy przeżyli. W nocy 27 września kobieta opuściła swoje mieszkanie z zamiarem ucieczki z miasta. Na początku schroniła się w magazynie, w którym spotkała roztrzęsionego pisarza imieniem Dario. Próbowała namówić go, aby uciekał z miasta, jednak ten zamknął się w kontenerze.Szukając drogi ucieczki, przemierzając rejony głównych ulic miasta Raccoon, spotkała Brada Vickersa. Mężczyzna ostrzegł Jill przed potworem, który penetruje miasto, a następnie uciekł. Oświadczył również, że istota ta poszukuje żywych członków S.T.A.R.S. Wkrótce po tym wydarzeniu kobieta jest świadkiem śmierci swojego kolegi z ręki wspomnianego przez niego potwora - Nemesisa. Jill udało się w tamtym czasie chwilowo unieszkodliwić monstrum i udać się na posterunek policji. Wewnątrz budynku spotkała miejscowego policjanta, Marvina Branagha. Zdaniem kobiety wówczas było odszukanie pokoju S.T.A.R.S. Miała nadzieję, że uda jej się nadać sygnał ratunkowy. Podczas przeszukiwania miasta Jill napotkała najemników oddziału Umbrelli. Wspólnie opracowali plan ucieczki z miasta – Jill musiała dostarczyć do niedziałającego pociągu potrzebne kable i olej. Kiedy udało jej się zgromadzić potrzebne materiały, udało się uruchomić pojazd. Wówczas znowu pojawił się potwór i niszcząc pociąg, zatrzymał najemników i Jill w mieście. Po niedługim czasie Jill została zarażona wirusem. Jednemu z najemników udało się jednak odnaleźć w szpitalu szczepionkę i uratować kobietę przed śmiercią. Udało jej się wydostać z miasta przed zrzuceniem na niego bomby. Wydostała się z zagrożonego unicestwieniem miasta za pomocą śmigłowca. W niedługim czasie po tych wydarzeniach powołana została grupa, która miała położyć kres zabójczej działalności Umbrelli.'' '' 'Upadek Umbrelli' thumb|left|Jill podczas ataku na Fabryke Umbrelli w Rosji - Luty, 2003 ''W 2003r. Jill skupiła się nad zdemaskowaniem i zniszczeniem Umbrelli. Ponownie została partnerką Chrisa, z którym dołączyła do anty – bio terrorystycznej organizacji. Razem podjęli szturm na Rosyjską fabrykę korporacji, niszcząc wszystkie napotkane tam bronie biologiczne. Podczas swej wędrówki w głąb fabryki, wraz z Chrisem stawiła czoła eksperymentalnej broni biologicznej "T-A.L.O.S." Pułkownik Sergei Vladimir, uwięził ich z tyrantem, po czym go aktywował. Walczący o przeżycie partnerzy z sukcesem pokonali potwora. Po ucieczce z fabryki Chris wraz z Jill nie świętowali długo. Mimo iż fabryka została zniszczona, nie mogli zapomnieć o swym starym wrogu Weskerze. Korporacja po długiej walce ostatecznie upadła. Jill i Chris pozostali partnerami, nadal toczyli walkę z bio-terroryzmem na świecie. 'Il Veltro conspiracy' thumb|272px|Jill w 2005r. na pokładzie Queen Zenobia W 2004r. miasto Terragrigia zostało zniszczone przez satelitę Regia Solis, własność F.B.C. Niedługo po tym wydarzeniu Miasto została zaatakowane przez organizację znaną, jako II Veltro. Rok później w 2005 na plaży niedaleko ruin Terragrigii pojawiła się tajemnicza padlina. Jill Valentine wraz z Parkerem Luciani zostali wysłani, przez (będącego wówczas dyrektorem B.S.A.A.) Clive R. O'Briana do przeprowadzenia śledztwa w tej sprawie. Po wykonaniu zadania O’Brian poinformował ich, że Chris Redfield i Jessica Sherawat agenci B.S.A.A. zaginęli. Ich ostatnie położenie znajdowało się gdzieś na Morzu Śródziemnym. Jill i Parker znaleźli opuszczony ogromny statek pasażerski zwany Queen Zenobia; tutaj Chris był widziany po raz ostatni. Na pokładzie, Jill i Parker odkryli, że cała załoga jest martwa a statek opanowany przez B.O.W. Po walce z jednym Jill zdecydowała się samotnie wyruszyć w poszukiwaniu Chrisa. Odnalazła pokuj, w którym znajdował się związany człowiek przypominający Chrisa. Natychmiast powiadomiła o tym Parkera, poczym rozpoczęła poszukiwania klucza do pomieszczenia z mężczyzną. Po drodze minęła parę Oozów, które zakatowały i zabiły kobietę (która jak potem się okazuje była agentką F.B.C. znaną, jako Racheal). Szukając informacji na temat kobiety, znalazła przy niej klucz. Z nim ruszyła do pomieszczenia gdzie po raz ostatni widziała Chrisa. Spotkała Parkerem i wraz z nim weszła po pokoju. Okazało się, że w pokoju była kukła przypominająca Chrisa. Nagle do pokoju wpuszczono gaz przez który Jill i Parker zemdleli. Jill gdy oprzytomniała spostrzegła, że została rozdzielona od Parkera i pozbawiona broni. By do siebie dotrzeć musieli ominąć wiele korytarzy, w których czyhały Oozy. Gdy się wreszcie spotkali Parker dał Jill parę B.O.W. Decoys które mają odwrócić uwagę Oozów. Po odzyskaniu broni ich kolejnym celem było dotrzeć do mostu. Będąc już na nim odkryli, że łączność radiowa została zniszczona. Spotykają się tam z Raymondem Vesterem, agentem F.B.C.. Po rozmowie Raymond odchodzi zostawiając Jill i Parkera. Badając wnętrze statku znajdują Helm Key po czym udają się do kwater oficerskich po kolejny klucz. Znaleźli tam notatkę oficera z której dowiedzieli się, że klucz jest na pokładzie spacerowym. Po dotarciu na pokład spacerowy stawili czoła mutantowi z piłą tarczową zwaną Scadead. Po zgładzeniu potwora, Jill podnosi z jego ciała Lifebouy Key, poczym rusza w stronę hali by otworzyć pokój emergency comms. W środku spotykają Raymonda, który mówi im, iż przybyli za późno. Nagle włącza się kaseta z przywódcą II Veltro, Jackiem Normanem ukazująca działanie wirusa t-Abbys. Następnie Jill i Parker ruszyli w głąb statku. Spotkali tam Chrisa i Jessice podczas konfrontacji z Veltro, którym był Raymond. Po spotkaniu Jill i Chris, postanowili razem zbadać laboratoria na dnie statku. Jill znajduje informacje na temat badan t-Abbys. Niestety zaraża się morderczym wirusem, który wyciekł przez nieszczelne próbki. Jill zażywa szczepionkę i ucieka z zarażonego sektora statku. Odkrywa zdradę Morgana który współpracował z Veltro. Łączy sie ponownie z Chrisem próbując uciec ze statku. Morgan chciał zniszczyć statek, ukrywając przy tym dowody świadczące przeciw niemu. Podczas ucieczki spotykają rannego Parkera, który mówi im o współpracy Jessiki z Morganem. Jill próbuje uratować Parkera lecz ten ginie przez upadek z wysokości. Przy pomocy Kirka uciekli ze statku, po czym udali się przekazać dowody do Queen Dido. Spotykają tam Normana, który wyjawia im, że posłużył sie nimi by zemścić sie na Morganie. Infekuje w siebie wirusa, przez co zmienia się wielkiego mutanta, po czym atakuje Chrisa i Jill. Jill pokonuje potwora, a wraz z Chrisem znajduje dowody przeciwko Morganowi, które przesyła do B.S.A.A. 'Zniknięcie' thumb|left|Jill w ubraniu B.S.A.A.Po upadku Umbrelli większość jej projektów znalazło się na czarnym rynku. Jej rywale oraz grupy terrorystyczne zdołały zagarnąć projekty korporacji. Obawiając się bio terrorystycznych ataków w Afryce, Jill i Chris założyli grupę B.S.A.A. Celem grupy była walka z bioterroryzmem na świecie, oraz odnalezienie Weskera. W 2006 r. otrzymali informacje o miejscu pobycia Oswella E. Spencera, jednego z założycieli Umbrelli. Chris i Jill mieli za zadanie aresztować Spencera w jego willi w Europie. Gdy dotarli na miejsce ujrzeli zmasakrowane zwłoki ochroniarzy Spencera. Willa Spencera, która była bardzo podobna do posiadłości z Gór Arklay, poddała agentów seriom zagadek i pułapek. Zostali rozdzieleni podczas konfrontacji z Guardians of Insanity, którzy nawiedzali te ziemie. Spadli przez stary most i wylądowali osobno w ściekach. Gdy znowu się połączyli wkroczyli do biblioteki Spencera. thumb|Grób Jill Valentine; Listopad 2006Byli zdziwieni, gdy spostrzegli zwłoki starego człowieka i stojącego nad nimi Weskera. Wreszcie stanęli z nim twarzą w twarz. Otworzyli ogień w jego stronę lecz nic to nie dało z powodu nadludzkich zdolności Weskera. W momencie, gdy Wesker miał zadać śmiertelne uderzenie Chrisowi, Jill rzuciła się na wroga (dzięki czemu Wesker puścił Chrisa). Wyleciała z nim przez okno spadając z klifu trzymając go w objęciach. B.S.A.A. wszczęło poszukiwania Jill i Weskera lecz nie zostali odnalezieni. 29 listopada 2006 została wraz z Weskerem uznana za zmarłą. 'Obiekt Testowy' Jill nie zginęła podczas upadku z klifu. Wesker umieścił ranną Jill w cryostazie by uleczyć jej rany. Planował zemścić się na Chrisie, w tym celu posłużył się nią, jako obiektu testowego dla Uroborosa. Na szczęście dla Jill aparatura odkryła, że w jej ciele nadal krążyła zmutowana forma Wirusa-T(pamiątka z Raccoon City). Szczpionka, którą dostała od Carlosa miała za zadanie kompletnie zniszczyć wirusa, lecz zamiast tego poddała go w stan hibernacji. Czas, jaki spędziła w cryogenicznym śnie reaktywował wirusa. Krótko po reaktywacji, wirus-T całkowicie zniknął z jej ciała zastępując go czymś innym. Wesker odkrył, że ciało Jill posiada teraz potężne przeciwciała. Będący w jej ciele wirus-T jakimś cudem stworzył system odpornościowy. Miało to pomoc przyszłym planom Weskera. Produkcja wirusa Uroboros udowodniła, że plan jest dość trudny do wykonania. thumb|316px|Jill jako obiekt testowy.Wirus tworzony był z kwiata "Stairway of the Sun”, który był śmiertelnie trujący dla ludzi. Zamiast ewoluować w człowieku, zabijała go. Wesker odkrył by użyć Jill w celu wytwarzania przeciwciał, dzięki którym wirus będzie mniej trujący. Utrzymywał ja, więc przy życiu, kontynuując swe badania. Jill, która przez całe życie walczyła z tworzeniem broni biologicznej, teraz miała być użyta do stworzenia najgroźniejszej z nich. Po długich badaniach i eksperymentach, Wesker wreszcie ulepszył Uroborosa. Jill będąc obiektem testowym doznała wielu zmian. Jej włosy zmieniły kolor na blond zaś skóra stała się blada. Jill będąc odporna na wirusa nie była już potrzebna do badań. Dlatego tez Wesker użył jej do innych celów. Rozbierając z ubrania B.S.A.A., ubrał ją w obcisłą czarna skórę i pozostawił pod obserwacja w cryostazie. Podczas swych badań odkrył nową substancje chemiczną zwaną P30. Substancja wstrzyknięta w obiekty testowe dawała im nadludzkie siły oraz stawały się łatwe do kontrolowania. P30 było ostatecznym ulepszeniem zdolności ludzkich. By plan Uroboros zadziałał, wskazane był użycie P30. Jednak by uzupełnić fundusze został sprzedany. Badania mające na celu stworzenie super żołnierza wykonującym każde zadanie były już wykorzystane w Las Plagas. Niestety efekt P30 utrzymywał się tylko przez krótki czas. Wskazane było wstrzykiwanie, co jakiś czas substancji w ciało tak by efekt trwał bez przerwy. W tym celu trzeba było nałożyć urządzenie na obiekt testowy, które same, co jakiś czas wstrzykiwało substancje. Mimo, że efekt P30 był krótki nadal był potężną substancją. Efekt był nietestowany, dlatego też użyto go po raz pierwszy, na Jill. Urządzenie przyczepione na klatce piersiowej Jill miał wstrzykiwać substancje w jej ciało. Przez wiele lat była posłuszna dla Weskera i Excelli ukrywając się pod płaszczem i maską. 'Kijuju' ' ''' Pod przebraniem i po praniu mózgu Jill brała udział w epidemii, która rozproszyła się w Kijuju. Została wysłana do pomocy i pilnowania Ricardo Irvinga pracownika Excelli. By zwabić swych były towarzyszy z B.S.A.A. w pułapkę zainfekowała lokalne wioski Uroborosem. Jill opuściła pokój i poszła na spotkanie ze swymi partnerami. Chris wyruszył do Kijuju by zbadać tajemnicze zdarzenia, w które wmieszana była Korporacja Tricell. Poznał tam młodą agentkę B.S.A.A. Sheve Alomar, która została jego partnerką. thumb|left|172px|Jill w przebraniuPo spotkaniu z Shevą, Chris przypomniał sobie o grobie, Jill odkrywając ze faktycznie zginęła chodź w niewyjaśnionych powodach. Jill połączyła się ponownie z Irvingiem i i dzięki kamerze dostrzegła agentów Chrisa Redfielda i Sheve Alomar w garażu. Widząc to Irving zdecydował ze trzeba opuścić scenę i wraz z Jill odjechali do terenów górniczych. Chris wraz z Shevą spotkali się później z kapitanem drużyny Delta B.S.A.A. Joshem Stonem. Josh dał Chrisowi PDA, na których Chris dostrzegł kobietą bardzo podobną do Jill. Widząc zdjęcie powróciły nadzieje no to, że Jill nadal żyje. Później Chris wraz z Shevą nareszcie znaleźli Irvina ukrywającego się w kopalniach. Irvin przerażony jak sytuacja się potoczyła nie wiedział, co czynić. Nagle do pokoju wleciał granat dymny dezorientując Chrisa i Shevę. Do pokoju wskoczyła Jill zabierając Irvinga ze sobą. Gdy obydwoje uciekli, agenci dostrzegli strzeżone dokumenty Irvinga, w których była mowa o polach ropy znajdujących się w okolicy. Osobowość Na temat jej osobowości można znaleźć wiele dokumentów, w tym akta postaci z Resident Evil 5 ukazujące Jill jako osobę opanowaną nawet podczas ekstremalnych sytuacji. W Resident Evil Remake dzięki jej szybkiemu myśleniu utrzymywała siebie i grupę przy życiu. W Resident Evil 3 ukazana jest, jako osoba pogodna, lecz zdeterminowana. Posiadała wielkie poczucie sprawiedliwości, gdy należała do S.T.A.R.S., oraz jednostki anty bio terrorystycznej B.S.A.A., której była współzałożycielką. Walczyła o pokój na świecie i ochronę niewinnych. Jill jest lojalną partnerką oraz przyjacielem głownie Chrisa Redfielda. Widać to było, gdy zaangażowała się w sprawę II Veltro, podczas poszukiwania zaginionego Chrisa. Podczas ataku na wille Spencera udowodniła, że jest gotowa, oddac swoje życie by chronić Chrisa i powstrzymania znienawidzonego wroga Alberta Weskera. Przypisy Kategoria:Żeńskie postacie Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z filmów Kategoria:Grywalne postacie Kategoria:Członkowie S.T.A.R.S